


Back on the Beach

by swanjones



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), sokka can't keep a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjones/pseuds/swanjones
Summary: Aang has big plans for the Gaang's vacation back to Ember Island.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Back on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick one  
> my take on Kataang's proposal

“I love it here.” Katara said, with a pleased sigh. Her bare feet skimmed the shoreline while the soft sand sifted in between her toes. “It reminds me of when we were still on the road.” She smiled sweetly at Aang, who was walking next to her. He smiled back at her. The setting sun made her skin glow, almost as if it was shimmering in the light.

“It’s better now than the last time we were here.” Aang reached out and grabbed Katara’s hand, and squeezed it gently. The last time they were here, his world was turbulent and unpredictable, and granted while he was busier than ever now, the one constant that had made it this far with him, was Katara. They walked down the beach as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky, their fingers interlaced, and their shoulders brushing the other’s every few steps. Aang watched Katara as she admired the scenery, she couldn’t take her eyes off of the shore, and the changing colors in the sky, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Eventually, they switched directions and started heading back to where they came from. 

Aang felt in his pocket to see if his gift for Katara still remained there. It was a gentle reminder of what he had come here for. As they walked, gradually, the silhouette of the house they were staying in started to come into view. He needed to give this to her now. He gulped at the thought of what was to come. He let go of Katara’s hand, and stepped in front of her. 

“I need to tell you something.” Aang spoke. He reached out and grabbed both of Katara’s hands. “I love you, a lot, Katara, more than anything in the universe.” He said nervously. She smiled at him, and he was motivated to continue. 

“And I would want nothing more than to share the rest of my life with you. You make me a better person, all around. I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you, literally.” Katara’s eyes were welling with tears. She had a sneaking suspicion this might have occurred on this trip, but still seeing it play out in front of her was an experience like any other. Aang dropped onto one knee, and kissed Katara’s hands, which he was still holding. “Will you marry me, Katara?” He asked, tears now falling from his eyes too. Katara nodded her head vigorously, she looked as though she couldn’t even form words. Finally, she was able to choke out an answer through her tears.

“Yes!” She answered. Aang stood up, and cupped her face in his hand. They exchanged a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her off of the ground. Then he remembered his pocket.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, in between kisses. He gently placed his fiance back on the ground, and reached into his pocket. He revealed a betrothal necklace, unlike any other she had ever seen, for the charm attached to it, was carved with the symbol for the air nomads. “I wanted to make you one.” He handed it to her, her arms outstretched. She looked upon the beautiful necklace, and then back at Aang.

“Did you make this, sweetie?” She asked, impressed by the authentic craftsmanship.

“I had some help… from Sokka.” Aang replied sheepishly. 

“He knew about this?” Katara said, shocked that he was able to keep the secret. 

“Yes… I’m sure they all know now too. They’re probably all still awake at the house waiting for us to get back.” They both laughed. 

“Will you help me put it on?” She asked. Aang nodded, and fastened it around her neck while she held her dark hair. Once it was latched, she touched the charm. She gave Aang another kiss.

They walked hand in hand, back to the house on the beach. For the first time, they weren’t just friends, and they weren’t just dating, they were fiances. Aang was giddy at the thought of the beautiful woman next to him becoming his bride so soon. To prove Aang’s suspicion correct, all of their friends sat on the porch, waiting for their return. It had gotten late, and the sun was all the way down, but still on the wooden stairs sat Zuko, Toph, Sokka and Suki, all watching the newly engaged couple attentively as they walked up the hill to the house. 

“Hey everyone!” Aang said. He waved awkwardly. 

Sokka scanned Katara, and noticed that she was wearing the betrothal necklace he had helped Aang with. He was in the clear now.

“CONGRATS!” He yelled as he hopped off of the stairs and wrapped his little sister and Aang in a great big bear hug. “Can you believe I didn’t ruin the surprise? Because I can’t. But I didn’t tell a single person.” He said full of pride.

“Sokka, you told me two weeks ago.” Suki placed her hands on her hips.

“Me too.” Toph said without looking up.

“Yeah, me too.” Zuko confided. Aang glared at Sokka.

“You told all of them?” He asked. Sokka shrugged.

“Hey, I didn’t spill it to the person who it mattered to most, so I’m going to count that as a win in my book.” They all erupted into laughter.

In just a few short weeks, Aang and Katara would be married. And they couldn’t wait for that day to come.


End file.
